


Bake

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sulu heats up after a cold mission.





	Bake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after “The Enemy Within” episode wherein Sulu nearly froze to death.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

After an entire hour of being alone in the main room of their shared quarters, Pavel starts to worry. Dr. McCoy already gave his approval, of course—the entire landing party spent considerable time in sickbay after their long stint planet side, where a transporter accident meant delays, and the cold alien night nearly froze them all over. Pavel had rushed down when he heard, and when Nurse Chapel let him in, he sat by Hikaru’s bedside and watched their medicine slowly counteract the frostbite. Hikaru wouldn’t stop _shivering_. Dr. McCoy said he was okay to go, and Hikaru said he just wanted a quick bath, but that was seventy-one minutes ago. 

So Pavel wanders into the open washroom, where Hikaru’s still submerged in their bathtub, which now looks more like a hot tub. It’s filled with _real_ running water, not just the tingling sensation of a sonic one. Hikaru’s synthesized detachable jets to the underside of the tub, which keep the water thick and opaque, swirling up and bubbling. Hikaru himself is slumped against the edge, eyes closed and head tilted back, arms comfortably resting on the rim. His chiseled chest gleams with beads of water and dripping sweat. After a moment of just appreciating that view, Pavel asks, “Aren’t you boiling up yet?”

Hikaru lets out a long breath through his nose. “After that mess down there, I’d be _happy_ to boil up.”

“You are going to be the wrinkliest man on the Enterprise, including Ensign J’kobs.”

Hikaru chuckles. He finally opens his eyes and looks up at Pavel, wearing that winning smile that makes it seem like everything’s going to be alright no matter what. It’s so good to see again, after Pavel was worried out of his mind. Relatively speaking, Hikaru’s in a fantastic mood for someone who almost died a slow and painful death. He suggests, “Why don’t you join me? It’s still nice and hot.”

It looks more than hot. There’s _just_ enough room for two to fit inside the little tub, though their legs will definitely have to overlap. Pavel wouldn’t mind that. He asks, “Are you sure you want to share?”

“With you? Always?” Hikaru reaches out and pats the water in front of him. It splashes little white waves of broiling foam. “Besides, I could use your body heat too.”

Pavel snorts. But he has to admit, the longer he stands in the rising steam, the more appealing the bathtub looks. Another moment of weak resistance, and Pavel decides, “Wery well.” 

He strips down right there in front of Hikaru’s welcoming grin, and then he’s slipping into the wondrous warmth. A thin layer of water spills over the edge as it rises to the top, but they can clean that up later. In the moment, Pavel sidles up next to Hikaru and returns the smile. 

They roast pleasantly together.


End file.
